


Glowing Green

by awhitefairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 13:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitefairytale/pseuds/awhitefairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is extremely jealous of the men dancing all over Emma at Ruby's bachelorette party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt I received on tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Regina gets jealous when she sees Emma dancing with a guy at a bar. Regina gets Emma. Swan queen.

What even made her decide to head to Ruby's bachelorette party in that awful bar that night, she hadn't the faintest clue, but here she was sitting in the rabbit hole, her third martini in hand. And while she knew she was slightly buzzed, she also knew she was extremely jealous of the man that was currently dancing all over a particular blonde sheriff.

She had tried to distract herself, scouting out prospects for a one night stand or celebrating Ruby's last night as a free woman; about to sell her soul in marriage to Belle. But every few moments she found her eyes wandering back to the blonde and the men that paraded to her, attracted to the savior. She wondered if they were attracted to her or her title as princess.

When she would see this, an ugly green monster reared its head and she had to do everything to keep seated.

Her attraction to Emma had been gradual. It had been seven years since she had barged in to Storybrooke and each year the attraction grew stronger. There had been the occasional secret hook up between them but nothing had ever come of it. The two had accepted a relationship would never work out between them. Though seemingly somewhat forgiven, she was the evil queen and Emma was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

But it had gotten to the point that she thought she could be in love with the blonde and anytime she saw Emma with someone else, it was as if a demon of emotion took hold.

"Why don't you just go dance with her?" The accent confused Regina at first, not sure if it was Belle or Tink, but she quickly inferred Tink, Belle having opted out of the festivities for a spa treatment with Ariel and a good book in front of a fireplace later in the evening. Regina quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What?"

The blonde ex-fairy sat down on the bar stool next to her and smirked.

"Why don't you just go dance with Emma?"

"Tink, you're drunk. Go home."

"Regina, I haven't had a drink all night. I'm the cc."

"I do believe you mean dd."

"Right. Modern world terms and all. Anyway, you should just go dance with her."

"And why would I want to dance with the incorrigible Miss Swan?"

"Regina, I am not dumb. I see the way you look at her. It's the way Ruby looks at Belle. The way Killian looks at me. You're in love with her. And right now, that look screams jealousy."

"Tink. I do believe you told me Robin was my true love and look how well that turned out. He's shacking up with Rapunzel. Their kids run around like monkeys all over town."

"That was stupidity on his part."

"I'm not jealous and I'm definitely not in love with her. That's an idiotic idea."

"Denial is a terrible thing Regina," and with that, Tink stood and walked away, leaving Regina confused.

* * *

Emma had noticed Tink and Regina talking and sighed. She had been dancing as provocatively and as long as she could just to get Regina's attention, and now there she was talking to the ridiculously cute and fierce fairy that she had a past with.

Emma felt as if she'd never catch a break.

She'd noticed the occasional jealous glance from Regina but just as Emma felt she was making progress, the brunette would turn away with a roll of the eyes. Emma felt her body getting sore. She hadn't danced this much since she was young and she could definitely tell she was getting older. She didn't know how much longer she could go.

When Tink finally walked away, she decided she'd try and kick up the sexy notch one more time, pushing her ass into the nearest guy while trying to look suggestively at the brunette. She felt hands go on her hips and the guy, who she thought had said his name was Ralph, pull her closer.

Maybe she just wasn't sexy enough for Regina, she thought.

Sure there'd been those times in the past but it had been eight months since anything had happened. She wondered if Regina had truly thought of her as a sex thing and had finally gotten bored of her.

She felt the defeat like a knife to the heart. She was just about to give up and go sulk in the corner when she noticed the brunette set her glass down, stand, adjust her dress, and walk the way of the dance floor. Was what Emma had been working for all night finally going to happen?

* * *

Regina had had enough. Tink had rattled her, pointing out her lovesick look. Though she felt a little uneasy, Tink's words spurred her in to action. When she saw the ugly looking man pull Emma closer to his crotch area, she knew she either needed to leave or get on that dance floor.

She wanted Emma so the second option was of course what she'd decided on. She tossed back the rest of her drink and with confidence stood. She felt a little dizzy but rather than let that on, she adjusted her dress, taking a moment to straighten out her vision.

She wanted Emma and she sure as hell was going to have her. Walking confidently out on to the dance floor, she noticed Emma's eyes go wide and she smirked.

As soon as she reached the blonde, her hands rested on Emma's hips and she pulled the blonde toward her, moving to the rhythm. Regina didn't recognize the song, but it was popular enough that only Ralph noticed Regina pulling Emma away to dance with her.

The music was pulsing and sweaty people were dancing all around them. But Regina only had eyes for the blonde.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, confusion written all over her face.  
"I almost started to believe you werent completely incompetent Miss Swan. We are obviously dancing." She couldn't help the slight slur, even if she felt her words were confident.

After a moment, Emma smirked and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck.

"Alright, then lets dance."

* * *

Tink stood by the pool table, observing the room. She was making sure no one was causing too much trouble when her eyes came across Regina and Emma. They were moving together, along with the beat. She watched a small exchanging of words between the two and then saw the dancing heat up. She must've been staring for a couple minutes because she hardly noticed Ashley wander up to her and start talking to her.

"T-dog are you listening to me?" The blonde was so drunk, her words were slurring together and she was actually swaying.

"I'm sorry Ashley, what were you saying?"

"I was saying you should come do body shots with us!" Ashley threw an arm over her shoulders, nearly smacking her in the face. Tink grimaced, noticing the alcoholic smell wreaking from the other blonde.

"I can't Ashley, I'm a DD." She smiled apologetically but hoped this would get the blonde to go away.

"Oh.. That really sucks!" But instead of leaving, Ashley stared in the direction Tink was looking.

"Hey someone should tell Emma and Regina they are glowing green. It's really trippy." Ashley said it casually,as if nothing was wrong. They were fairy tale characters living in an imaginary town in Maine after all.

Inaudibly though, Tink replied. "Yes, someone should." And with a smile, she turned to continue her observation of the bar


	2. Chapter 2

Regina pulled Emma's body in closer to hers and parted Emma's legs just a little with her slack clad thigh. They were grinding together along with the beat, pressing parts of their body together that most would figure indecent.

Before she knew it though, Regina was being turned and her ass was quickly pressed to Emma's front. Emma's hands went to Regina's hips, grabbing on. She swayed them along with the song. Regina smirked before she wiggled her ass just over Emma's crotch. She swore she heard the blonde take in a breath before continuing on.

"It's about damn time you came out on the floor," Emma murmured in her ear.

"You looked a little preoccupied dear. I didn't think I should interrupt the penis parade."

"That was just to make you jealous. Which it very obviously worked." Emma buried her nose in Regina's hair. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. The woman was intoxicating.

The blonde's hands traveled up Regina's arms and then back down, intertwining their fingers together.

Regina noticed Emma's hesitation before Emma was probably aware she was hesitating. Pressed to Emma's back side was Ralph, very intent on joining in on the action.

* * *

"Hey Rubes! Have you seen Emma?!" Snow stood by one of the raised tables, balancing a fish bowl margarita in one hand and a red cupcake in the other. She swayed as she stood, clearly having had one too many drinks during the evening. Though the bar was loud, she shouted it in to the air, knowing Ruby's wolf hearing would pick it up.

Ruby, not too far away doing shots of tequila, looked up, hardly looked around and shouted back, "No! Where is my Emma Sizzle Ma Nizzle Swan? She promised she'd do shots!"

The two women glanced around the bar, wondering where the blonde could be. Neither women looked long, their attention spans not ranging very big.

"Maybe she's out dancing! We could go find her!" Snow set her drink down on the table, keeping the cupcake with her, and started walking toward the dance floor.

But before she could get two steps, Tink stepped in front of her, a giant smile on her face.

"Hey Snow! What's up? Having fun?" Her voice was very peppy but had Snow been sober, she would've noticed the alarmed look in the blonde's eyes.

"We're looking for Emma Sizzle Ma Nizzle Swan!" This came from Ruby who had walked up and draped her arm over Snow before taking the pixie haired brunette's cupcake and shoving it in her mouth.

"Hey!" Shouted Snow. She haphazardly smacked the taller brunette though Ruby hardly felt it.

"She uh... She went to the bathroom! Yeah! Bathroom! She said she'd be back in five and that you two should just got start shots without her." Tink looked around and back at the dance floor to check on Emma and Regina, hoping to distract Snow and Ruby long enough that the two could dance for awhile.

"Okay!" Ruby shrugged and headed back to the table, Snow following not far behind.

"I don't care if its your party, you shouldn't have eaten my cupcake!"

Tink sighed and turned back to the dance floor. What she saw made her very nervous.

* * *

Regina spun around and glared at Ralph, but rather than rip out his heart or turn him into a rat like Emma thought she would do, Regina leaned in to Emma's ear, a hand grasping at the blonde's tight black shirt.

"Be at my house in twenty five minutes. Don't be late." The brunette stepped back, gave Ralph one more glare and turned. Emma watched as she quickly left the bar, people quickly moving out of her way.

Emma stood there with her mouth open, not moving at all. It took her a few minutes to notice Ralph was still dancing on her and she began to get very irritated.

"You're a terrible dancer, Ralph," she said calmly, stepping away from the man.

She walked off the dance floor and went straight for the table her mother and godmother were sitting at with a bunch of other ladies from Storybrooke.  
As soon as she got to the table, she tossed back a shot.

"Emma Sizzle Ma Nizzle Swan is here!" Ruby shouted, which was more like a loud slur of words, handing the blonde another shot so they could all do a round together.

"Actually Rubes, I gotta go! Somebody needs me to uh... Get a kitten out of a tree for them."

Groans were heard and Ruby pouted but Emma didn't care. She was going to be with Regina before too long. She gave Ruby a hug and promised to be there for wedding preparations in the morning.

"I really hate cats!" Ruby yelled as she walked out of the bar.

* * *

Twenty four minutes later, Regina was opening her front door and pulling the blonde in by a fistful of her shirt. Closing the door, she pushed Emma back against it and pressed her mouth to the blonde's.

"Dont ever try to make me jealous again." She whispered in the blonde's ear before putting her hands on Emma's hips.

"How bad was it?" Emma asked as she felt lips suck on her neck. She couldn't help the small smile form on her lips.

"Bad enough that I wanted to rip the heads off of seven men." Regina bit down on her pulse point, her hands traveling up under the tight black shirt.

"You even kept count." Emma chuckled, her hands grabbing Regina's waist and pressing their bodies together. Regina pressed her lips to Emma's, forcing entrance with her tongue. They stayed that way for awhile before Emma lifted Regina, signaling for the brunette to wrap her legs around her.

Regina did as she was told but didn't like the fact she was being told what to do. She was supposed to be the one in charge. As Emma carried her up the stairs, her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck and her mouth went to Emma's ear, nibbling at her lobe.

"It was a miracle I didn't kill that ridiculous man Ralph," she murmured as Emma reached the top.

"I was wondering why you didn't." Emma continued down the hall, thankful she'd been working on arm strength and wasn't feeling like dropping Regina.

"Because," Regina purred, "I knew you were going to come home with me."

Emma bit her lip playfully before leaning in to kiss the beautiful brunette on the mouth.

Pushing through the door and in to Regina's bedroom, Emma's lips remained on Regina's as she walked toward the bed. Sitting down, Regina still on her lap, Emma pulled her lips away and murmured, "You're confidant."

"Not so much as I just wasn't going to allow you to go home with anyone else."

Emma smiled, "I wasn't planning on it. You were the goal all along."

Regina pushed Emma back against the bed, their mouths meeting again. Her hands pulled at Emma's shirt and helped her raise it above her head. Emma's hands went to unbutton Regina's slacks while Regina unsnapped the front clasp of Emma's bra and immediately put her mouth to taut nipples.

"Oh my god," Emma moaned, tossing her head back. "Your shirt," she gasped, "Take your shirt off."

Regina pulled her mouth away, smirking at the blonde. "No."

"Regina," Emma whined. Her body was squirming and she arched her back, wanting Regina's mouth back on her.

"This is what you get for making me jealous." Her hand splayed out on Emma's stomach and she pressed the blonde's body into the bed. With an evil grin she lowered her mouth back to Emma's breast and bit down.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"For the love of all things holy, tell me you got laid."

"Excuse me?"

"Regina, I worked my ass of last night so that you and Emma could have a private meeting at 108 Mifflin. Please tell me it went through." Tink followed the brunette as they walked to their seats somewhere in the little clearing, waiting for the wedding to start. She couldn't help the small yawn escape from her lips; she'd been up most of the night corraling a bunch of drunk women.

Regina frowned in thought.  _What am I supposed to tell her?_  She wondered.

"You have exactly two minutes to tell me if you stuck it to Emma real good."

"That's not exactly the right terminology dear."

"Whatever. You have to realize Hook's the only one I've really ever heard any kind of sexual terminology from."

"Poor you."

"Time's running out Regina." They had found seats then, sitting down next to one another. Regina formed her lips into a line, trying not to laugh.

"Did you have fun running around with Ruby and her wolf pack last night?"

"Don't avoid the question Regina. I will get the answer one way or another."

At this moment, the music started up and everyone slid to see the wedding party begin their march to the altar.

First Belle's half of the party did the ascent; Alexandra walked along, tossing flower petals in front. Then followed Ariel, Mulan, and a very pregnant Aurora. Regina smirked, knowing that had probably been extremely awkward, what with Mulan and Aurora's history. Or more so what with Mulan's never ending devotion and secret love for the princess.

Poor Mulan. This was Aurora's third child with Phillip.

Then Henry, who though was seventeen had agreed to be a ring bearer and also a child tamer, making sure Alexandra didn't get too bored. Sure she was seven but the girl had a mind of her own. He made his way over to the little girl and smiled when the seven year old blushed. She held out her hand and he took it.

A finally Ruby's half of the party rounded it off. Snow smiled proudly as she walked down the middle. Regina rolled her eyes.

_Not even her wedding day and she acts like she's the center of attention._

Ashley followed.

"Well she's nervous," Tink remarked as the blonde slightly stumbled.

And then Emma appeared and Regina couldn't help but smile. Their eyes met and Emma smirked, quickly turning her eyes forward. The blonde passed them then and Regina heard Tink clear her throat.

"Regina. Is that..."

* * *

"A hickey! You have a hickey!" Snow was screaming at the blonde in one of the bedrooms at Granny's B&B. Emma rolled her eyes, she really didn't have the time for this. Or the energy for that matter.

That was Regina's fault. But her mother didn't need to know that.

"And what is that?! Is that... Emma Swan!" Her mother was running her fingers over the claw marks that Emma was sure graced her back. "You go get makeup right now and cover all of this up."

"You do realize I'm a grown ass adult and you can't tell me what to do, correct?"

"Do not test my patience Emma." Snow huffed and walked out the door, slamming it and leaving Emma, Ruby, and Ashley staring after her.

"I'll... I'll go get her," Ashley mumbled, gathering her dress up and leaving the room.

Ruby and Emma remained in silence.

"Regina really did a number on you Em." Ruby wasn't looking at her but Emma knew the brunette was grinning that wolf grin.

"Regina didn't do this."

"Oh shut up Emma. You're not fooling me. There was no cat that needed saving. At least, not of the four legged, meowing variety."

Emma did blush then.

"I thought you were wasted."

"I was. But that doesn't mean I don't pick up on things like two insanely hot women dancing all over each other on the dance floor or the fact that you came in wearing one of Regina's blouses this morning."

"Oh..."

"And let's not forget the claw marks that scream the name of the only other well manicured woman in town aside from myself. I mean, you're hot Emma but you're  _so_  not my type."

"Gee thanks Rubes."

Ruby smiled, standing to place a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I don't care if you keep the hickey. But cover up the claw marks. I really don't want to have to take your mother to see Whale because of a heart attack. Showing up on my wedding day may give him the wrong image."

"He's such a leech."

Ruby nodded and went back to the make up process. Emma did as she was told, not sure how she felt about being caught.

"I don't really know what it is Ruby."

"Makeup?"

"No!" Emma scoffed. "I mean... this thing. With Regina. I don't really know what it is."

"What do you want it to be?"

"I... I don't know."

"Do you want it to be just sex?"

"No."

"Well there's your answer."

"It's not that simple..." Emma muttered to herself as she did her best to cover the marks on her shoulder.

"You know I can still hear you." Ruby had turned to look at her, concern in her eyes. The blonde looked kind of mopey, her eyes giving that sad, kicked puppy look. She smiled when green eyes met her, hoping to cheer her up. "Em, you talk to her and tell her you want it to be more than sex. It is simple."

"You're not going to tell anyone right?" Emma looked back down at the make up in her hands, her heeled foot kicking at the carpet. Ruby waved a hand before standing to wrap her arms around the blonde.

"Belle called it way back at the 'welcome back from the enchanted forest' party we threw for you and your mother. She and I both witnessed the little scene outside the diner. She was convinced it was straight out of a rom-com."

"But.. you won't tell anyone else right? I mean... not until she and I can figure things out."

"Your secret's safe with me Em."

* * *

"You're staring at Emma. You're supposed to be watching the brides." Tink whispered in Regina's ear.

"But Emma is so much better to look at." Regina smirked. The pride from the mark she'd left on Emma still hadn't left her. She knew there were also marks on the blonde's shoulder but figured her mother had made her cover them up since the strapless gown couldn't.

"Regina, I have something to tell you." Tink whispered again.

"And it has to be right now?" She still hadn't taken her eyes of her blonde lover.

"Well it doesn't have to be but since I have you I thought you should know that you and Emma were glowing last night."

This caught Regina's attention. "Neither of us are pregnant dear."

"No I mean... you were both literally glowing. Green to be exact."

Brown eyes went wide.

"You don't have any magic Tink."

"You don't think I know that?"

"But how..."

"I don't know. But the two of you? I was practically seeing green. And not in the sense I was getting sick."

Regina looked away from one blonde and to the other. Emma was smiling as she watched the two brides kiss, declaring their true love. The blonde's smile was large and Regina couldn't help but smile too. She only watched the blonde as Belle and Ruby walked down the aisle hand in hand, the crowd clapping for them. Her eyes flitted back to the ex fairy.

"That doesn't make sense Tink. You showed me the man at the bar."

Tink didn't really have any clue as to how it happened. She just knew it had.

"Maybe," She hesitated, not really knowing if what she was saying was correct, "Maybe you can have more than one true love?"


End file.
